Never Love Again
by Gumdrop147
Summary: Bella's had her heart broken by her cheating ex.She swears to herself that she will never love anyone again, but what happens when she spots a heart stopping green-eyed man one night in a club? ALL HUMAN. ALL CANON PAIRS. NOW RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a Twilight fanfic about Edward and Bella (all are humans). This is my first fanfiction so please be kind! **

**I'm leaving all decision making to you readers so I won't screw the story up! Updates will be every Saturday and Wednesday and to vote for a decision to be made, then please leave your choice in the shape of a review! And you can even maybe leave a message while your there hint hint!**

**By the way, I'm British so If my grammar is off then please tell me so I can fix it thanks! **

BPOV

I'd always been under the impression that by the time I hit twenty my life would be more sorted. I'd have some money, a high-flying degree in college, and in a relationship with the love of my life. But last year it happened- the big two-O- and I realised that while most of my friends are climbing up the ladders of life, I just kept sliding down the snakes.

For a while back there I thought I had it sussed. Meeting my now currently ex-boyfriend Mike was the biggest achievement to date for me. Falling in love, buying an apartment and moving in together, everything was perfect. I had direction, maturity; everyone seemed to treat me with a new found respect.

So what if all the other pieces of the jigsaw were missing? All the bits for my love life were there and fitted together perfectly. Surely the rest would fall into place.

Well, no, it didn't. Instead it had fallen to pieces rather dramatically when I walked into the house after a day of shopping- or rather torture- with my best friends Alice and Rose, to find clothes sprawled all over the stairway leading towards our bedroom. I didn't want to believe it until my eyes flickered to a bra hanging on the doorknob. Half of me wanted to charge into the room and catch them red handed. But typically my other half was screaming run away, which I did.

I ended up spending the night at Alice's bawling my eyes out before she finally grabbed me and my hysterical self and went to confront Mike. He didn't even look guilty or ashamed when he saw us, he just said that he wasn't in love with her, it was just sex. _Just sex. _The way he had said it had been flippant, as if it was inconsequential, unimportant. Yet those two little words had blown my life apart, forget breaking my heart he had pretty much demolished it.

Alice, who I had forgotten was even there at the time, went into a blind rage. She ended up slapping Mike, screaming at him before I managed to calm her down. I packed a bag and never returned to him.

Of course I got over it. People always do. And now I'm fine. Absolutely fine. I moved into an apartment with Alice and Rose soon tagged along and we now live pretty much happily ever after.

Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have been my best friends since high school. They took care of me when I moved from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington halfway through the year and being my plain old self who can trip over a flat surface and can turn 84 shades of red when I blush I stuck out in a bad way more or less. However they took me under their wings and we've been together ever since.

Alice and I got along straight away, though; I have a hard time imagining someone not getting along with Alice. She's a short pixie standing at around 4 foot and has amazing short black spiky hair with a face any model would trade anything for.

Rosalie is pretty much the same. Except she is blonde with an amazing figure to top of her amazing height, standing just under 6 foot Rosalie looks like she just stepped of a runway. She was a little harder to get to know but we soon warmed to each other.

Me, I'm just plain compared to my two best friends. Brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4". Boring, boring, boring.

I'm at college by day and watching TV by night. I don't have an exciting life. Alice is halfway through a major in fashion and is planning to design her own clothes, there is no doubt she will go far. She is a major shopaholic and will have any excuse to drag me off to the mall for a day's shopping. Rosalie is training to be a mechanic, her father passed on just recently and left her his business and with her love of cars Rosalie found this career choice a dream come true. She is also a big fan of fashion and is never seen looking scruffy even if she does work with oil and grease.

They both try and set me up on dates as often as they can which I nearly always find a way out of, much to their displeasure. I haven't dated anyone since Mike, my love life started when I was 17 and abruptly finished soon after.

Tonight however they both have decided to take drastic action and drag me off to a club for the first time in my twenty one years. Who knows what consequences may occur. But one thing is for sure I know I will never love again.

**Okay then!**

**Choices are...**

**Bella throws a fit and refuses to go to club so Alice and Rose take her to meet Rose's new boyfriend at a bar**

**Bella agrees and Alice falls in love at first sight at the club**

**By the way in case you haven't figured it out, I'm letting Alice and Rose find love first before BxE come along!**

**Voting will close on Tuesday!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again sooooo sorry for not updating yesterday but this chap is extra long to make up for it!**

**So option 2 was picked by ****tonibennett**** so thank you for that!**

**Sooooo, Here you go!**

BPOV

I ended up agreeing, I mean I really had no choice Rose and Alice just made those pouty faces at me and I just couldn't say no. Darn them for knowing my weakness.

They both started squealing and jumping up down whilst clapping their hands. Honestly they were easily pleased. They dragged me off into Alice's bathroom and sat me down on a chair; I was starting to get worried they were taking this way too far. The amount of make-up Alice was taking out of a bag and Rose was worse, plugging all these hair equipments into every socket she could reach.

"Guys I don't think-" I started but was soon cut off by their annoyed glares.

It scared me how fast they could change emotions from happy and excited to downright terrifying. They soon recovered when I shrank back into the chair and kept my mouth closed. Once they had finished primping me to perfection they stood back and looked at me with identical grins. I sighed and looked into the mirror behind me.

I gasped when I saw myself I looked amazing and I wasn't one to give myself compliments. Alice had given me a simple but effective look with a little eyeliner and mascara and clear lip-gloss. Rose had curled my hair loosely giving it soft curls before pulling half of it up and allowing the rest of it to hang freely.

I heard snickers behind me and turned to see Alice and Rose looking at me expectantly.

"See, we're not that bad!" Alice exclaimed

"Yeah, when we're good we're _damn _good!" Rose giggled

Before I could say anything Alice ran out off the room yelling at us to follow, Rose rolled her eyes and followed dragging me along. We walked into my room to see Alice raking through my closet tutting and sighing every few seconds. This could not be good. I sighed myself before sitting on my bed, as soon as I did Alice flopped beside me.

"Bellaaaa" she groaned.

"Alice, my clothes are fine I- " I started but was interrupted yet again.

"FINE!" Alice shrieked "Sweats, tank tops and sweatshirts. Bella that's NOT FINE!"

"I think they are!" I mumbled back looking down bashfully.

"BELLA!"

I heard a snort and I whipped around to see Rose shaking with silent laughter doubled over and clutching her side.

"I DONT SEE WHATS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!" Alice screamed

"Alice you are overreacting-" I told her before yet again,

"OVERREACTING?"

"Alice! Tune it down an octave or two!" Rose said calming herself down after seeing the state Alice was in.

"Sorry." Alice breathed her face fading from the bright red that had occurred.

"Jeez, and I thought Bella was the only one who could turn that red!" Rose laughed setting off again.

I glared at her and slowing turned to face Alice again who was looking at me incredulously.

"Alice, the thing is," I sighed "I don't really go out anywhere so what's the point for looking nice for hanging around the house..." I trailed off and stared down at my lap and blinked back the tears that I refused to shred.

I felt a finger under my chin tilted my face back up. Alice and Rose were both looking at me with their eyes glossy with their own un-shred tears.

"Bells, we are gonna dress you up and take you out and you are gonna have a good time. Right Rose?" said Alice

"Damn straight" Rose stated firmly.

I Sniffed and felt a traitor tear roll down my face.

"Thanks" I whispered

"NO CRYING YOUR MAKE-UP!" they both suddenly screamed and I laughed before blinking like crazy to stop anymore tears.

They joined in with my laughter before Alice disappeared and returned with a bag and tossed it at me.

"Here change into that and we'll go and get ready then we're hitting the town!" she commanded before dancing out of the room.

Rose snorted again, rolled her eyes, gave me a quick hug with dire warnings not to mess up my hair and then left.

I smiled honestly, what did I do to deserve them.

Soon we were walking down the streets towards club "Twilight" **(AN: tee hee) **our arms linked together and heels clinking the sidewalk **( AN: sidewalk? That right? Lol)** I couldn't believe Alice had made me wear heels I was most likely to break my neck but I went through with it.

We rounded the corner and stopped abruptly.

"Guys," I groaned "Look at the line!"

"No bother" Rose smirked deviously before pulling her already low cut top down more to show more cleavage and rolled the waistband of her skirt up a bit more before stalking confidently towards the bouncer at the door.

She whispered in his ear and he grinned down at us before pointing us into the door, his eyes locked on Rose.

"Animal" she grumbled once inside pulling her top back up and her skirt down.

Alice and I just looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. Rose eventually saw the funny side of things and joined in. Once we had finished we all sighed still grinning.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled suddenly taking off towards the bar where I saw Emmett, Rose's new boyfriend.

Emmett McCarty was a big guy. A _really big_ guy. He was all muscle. Put him beside petit Alice and it was hysterical, but Emmett was like a teddy bear. He was fun, loving, slightly childish and very overprotective. He and Rose were great together. Emmett needed someone to control him and Rose needed someone to control. Simple.

I started towards him to say "hi" to the bear but Alice yanked me back by the arm before I could take more than two steps.

"Alice, what the hell!" I gasped rubbing my now sore arm.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

I shot a look at her and suddenly was shocked she was staring at someone with a strange look on her face almost _loving, adoration_. Or something like that.

"Alice, your scaring me, what is it?" I asked frantically

"I think I'm in love." She choked.

**Oooooh! Who is it? Well its kinda obvious but still!**

**Okay Options are....**

**A, Alice runs away to the bathroom and refuses to come out for the rest of the night but when leaving she bumps into her "love"**

**B, Alice and Bella go up to Emmett and Rose who introduce them to this mystery guy .**

**Voting ends Monday as I'm busy over the weekednd and story will be updated on Tues or Weds but probs Tuesday!**

**Please leave you choice in the shape of a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing. **

**Hey there!**

**So option B was picked this time round so thanks for that!**

**So, Alice has spotted her "true love" so lets see what she does about it then!**

**I'm gonna try Alice's POV for a bit here, but if you don't like it then tell me and I'll stick to just Bella. But I **_**might **_**try Edwards POV later on.**

**Here we go then!**

**APOV**

I didn't have eyes for anyone else. No one but him. He was different, I couldn't explain it. I couldn't even explain it to myself.

At first glance he was just a tall blonde haired man with alabaster coloured skin. But when my head whipped around to look at him again, I saw him properly. His hair was more honey streaked than just plain boring blonde like most have. **(AN: Sorry to the blondes! I'm a natural blonde though!) **He was muscular, but not like Emmett's bulk, he was lean. He had a set of beautiful golden eyes unbelievable as it sounds, almost topaz colour. He threw his head back and laughed at one point showing off his perfect white teeth. I just stood there and stared.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Bella make her way over towards Emmett, Rose and this mystery man. I grabbed her arm and dragged her back towards me keeping my eyes glued on my honey haired, golden eyed beauty. She couldn't go over there yet. I had to have my fill on him in case he wasn't real. There's no way he was real, he was too beautiful. I briefly heard Bella complain about the strength I had grabbed her arm at, but I paid her no attention. This was the man, this was the one. I felt a pull towards him, It was like he was a cowboy **(AN: Sorry couldn't resist!)** with his rope circling it above his head before landing it on me and pulling me towards him and I happily obliged. I had a sudden urge to know him, to know everything about him to see his face everyday and to never part with him. I didn't recognize this emotion I was feeling but I had a faint idea of what it was.

"I think I'm in love" I choked out.

**BPOV**

"What did you just say?" I gasped "WHAT? Who? Where?"

She didn't pay me any attention, she blinked a couple of times but kept her eyes trained on someone but when I tried to follow all I saw was Emmett...

"Alice! EMMETT!?" I almost screamed standing in front of her blocking off her view. I grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"You're in love with..."I started but couldn't finish. She couldn't be serious.

"Bells?" I heard a large booming voice call out. Damn, Emmett had heard me yell his name out. I turned around slowly and saw him looking at me curiously before waving me over. I glanced at Rose to see her also looking at me curiously.

I looked back at Alice who was trying to peer around me.

"Bella, let me go I need to see him!" She started struggling against me.

"Alice, look at me." I commanded firmly "I'm sorry, but imagine what this is going to do to Rose. Imagine what she's going to feel like when you tell her you love Emmett then-"

Suddenly Alice's bell-like laughter was echoing around the room.

"Ali, this is not funny!"

"Bella!" she got out in between her laughter "I don't love EMMETT!"

"You don't?" I asked

"NO!" she gasped "I would never do that to Rose! Besides it's not meant to be! Me and that big teddy bear? He's too loud if you ask me." She sniffed.

It was my turn to burst out with laughter.

"Oh Ali" was all I said.

"Love you too, Bells" she grinned.

Eventually once Alice had told me who she was talking about, that was NOT Emmett thankfully, we made our way over.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed. He bent down and picked both of us up into one of his bear hugs. I laughed, honestly this was the big guy for you. To my surprise Alice laughed too, normally she would be complaining about her hair or the fact that he was creasing her clothes.

"Hey Em" She giggled before shooting a look to her right to see if her future "husband" was watching before she grinned sexily and twirled a strand of hair around her fingeras she turned to face him.

"Hi there, I don't believe we've met before." She told him.

"I believe we haven't" he smirked in a slight drawl gazing down at her.

Me and Rose shared a quick glance, I rose an eyebrow and she nodded her head. Of course he would be southern! Alice had had a thing about Southern men for a long time!

"Oh yeah," Emmett suddenly burst out " Alice, Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock he's a friend of mine. Jazz, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon."

Alice looked up at Jasper, practically radiating with adoration.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told him to Rose, Emmett and I's disbelief.

Jasper ducked his head still with that smirk on his face

"I'm sorry, ma'am"

She held out her hand and I blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smiled as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Rose and I sighed whilst Emmett snorted. I glared at him but Rose had already smacked the back of his head. Hard.

They ended up spending the rest of the night on the dance floor, while the rest of us sat watching them at the bar.

"So I guess we just need to find you someone now then Bella." Rose grinned suddenly.

"Why?" I demanded

"Emmett's got them two together" She said pointing towards Jasper and Alice "And I've got this big oaf, so now it's just you."

"Yeah, Jazz has Ali and Rose has this big... Hey!" Emmett said feigning mock hurt.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to look back at me.

"Sorry Rose, but I've told you before I'm not ever going to meet anyone who I can love as much as I loved Mike." I sighed.

Rose and Emmett looked at each other a little worriedly but before they could say something, I jumped off my seat and took off towards the ladies room.

But what I saw halfway there stopped me dead in my tracks.

**Okay then.**

**I'm not entirely happy with that but I suppose I did my best!**

**Options are she sees**

**A, Mike but she ends up getting saved by someone..... A certain someone...**

**B, Jessica Stanley who was her friend at High school. Who tells her who she just recently laid not known who Bella dated in the past.**

**Voting ends Saturday and story will be updated on Sunday!**

**Please leave you choice in the shape of a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to SM**

**Hi again,**

**Sorry about this being late, I've had a loss in the family and didn't feel like writing. I hope you all understand this. **

**So Option A was chosen. Nice choice!**

**Here we go then!**

**BPOV**

_Oh no, please not tonight! _Was all I could think of at that moment. I hadn't seen him in years yet here he was. That would be about right.

I pivoted and started to speed walk away. I couldn't face him tonight. Sure enough all the love and feelings I had for him were all buried deep inside me and they will never see the light of day, because deep inside of me is exactly where they will stay.

Before I got anywhere near Emmett and Rose, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I cringed and turned around slowly and sure enough there stood the one person I never wanted to lay eyes on again. Mike.

I hoped that he had enough to drink and wouldn't recognize me; Mike couldn't handle his drink very well. However he appeared sober and he was staring at me, not my eyes however...

I felt the urge to slap him, I had never realised how vile he was. I flinched back out of his grasp and his eyes darted up to mine widening slightly.

"Ah come on now Bella," he smirked "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Leave me alone," I hissed "What are you even doing here Mike?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. He relaxed his posture and knocked back the rest of his drink, whilst his eyes raked over my body again. I resisted the sudden urge to throw up.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He chided "Last time I checked you didn't own this club. Speaking of clubs what are you doing in one? Shouldn't you be at home reading your classical crap?"

I felt tears prickling in my eyes. He had never treated me this way before, even with the whole cheating thing. He had brushed that off and was even eager enough to give "us" another go. I probably would have if Alice hadn't dragged me away. He once had me wrapped around his little finger and he knew it. He knew he would get away with anything with me, as I would always go running (or stumbling whatever you prefer) back into his arms.

But I wasn't like that anymore. I was stubborn, I was my own person and I was strong. I wouldn't let Mike control me anymore.

"Mike," I said icily "You have ten seconds to get out of my face."

"Oh come on Bella, don't be like that." Mike sighed. "Honestly I don't' even know why your being such a bitch about all this. Besides I've been thinking you need me, I can see that. So I guess I can give us another try."

I snorted, reached up, and grabbed a handful of his hair before yanking his head down to level with mine. He yelped and gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes obviously in pain.

"I need you? More like the other way round, huh?" I asked acidly " I mean it Mike. Stay away from me. I've moved on. You decided that when you brought that whore back to our apartment." I pulled harder and he let out a little groan through his teeth. "I don't need you and I don't want you. If you ever touch me, talk to me or even look at me again, you will regret it."

I let go of his head and made to walk away. I didn't get very far however.

"Last chance Bella." He called out

"Get over yourself Mike. Your pathetic." I seethed over my shoulder.

Mike obviously couldn't take no for an answer. Something I should have known. He spun me around and before I could say or do anything he crashed his lips onto mine. I clamped my eyes shut and struggled and tried to pull off but this just made him more eager. He placed one hand on the back of my head and used the other to wrap around my waist to drag me further to him. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but before I could try, and probably fail, he was gone. I opened my eyes to find him at least a foot away and cowering over next to another man, who I seem to recognize.

"Well that kiss seemed awkward" the man grinned towards me before turning his death glare towards Mike. "If I see you disrespecting her again, I'll do more than kick your ass. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Mike spluttered before running off.

"Wimp" I muttered and the man turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern showing clearly on his face.

"Yeah, I am now." I told him smiling

"So, how have you been then Bells?" He grinned again his face shining and I remembered him suddenly and I gasped. No, it couldn't be...

"Jake?" I breathed.

**Did you like it?**

**I bet you all thought it was Edward! He's coming soon ladies!**

**Okay! So choices are,**

**A, Jake and Bella spend the day together the next day, Jake tells her about his fiancée back in Forks Which makes Bella decide its time to move on.**

**Or**

**B, Bella and Jake proceed to have a drink to catch up and get really rather drunk and share a kiss before Rose and Alice can drag her off making Bella feel disgusted with herself and crawl even deeper into her shell.**

**As always leave your choice in the shape of a review please!!**

**By the way for future reference, Do you guys want a really mild lemon later on? Tell me so I can put the rating up. But for those of you that do not wish to read lemons then there will be start and stop signs.**

**Okay thats all for now, Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! **

**So everybody voted for A! Thanks for that :)**

**Okay so this chapter DOESN'T have any Drama in it this time though. **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After I discovered that my saviour really was in fact Jacob. I just flung myself at him. I catapulted into his arms and he hugged me back just as tightly. After he set me down I just looked at him incredulously, I couldn't believe it was him! We were best friends back from when I first moved to Forks. However when I started going out with Mike he had begged me to break up with him, telling me that he was no good for me. Jake was right but I refused to admit it, we had a huge bust up and he had left. He moved away to Seattle and never came back; my already broken heart broke even more if that was even possible.

He hadn't changed a bit. He was still insanely tall, russet skinned, muscular and he still had a blinding smile. The only thing he had changed was his hair; it was now cropped short instead of his long locks. (**AN: Seriously though, Taylor Lautner is soooo much hotter without the wig on! Am I right ladies? Though I'm still Team Edward! Lol)**

I gasped and then threw my head back and laughed. When I recovered I saw him smirking at me.

"You know, looking at me and laughing really doesn't help my ego!" he told me.

"Oh Jake, you know I wasn't laughing _**at**_you! I'm just amazed your here! Of all places!" I said grinning.

He looked at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Bells, I live here. _**You **_however live at least three hours away! Who are you here with? Alice?" he asked before he froze

"Please don't tell me Blondie is here" he groaned.

Jake and Rose never seemed to get on even when Jake was my best friend.

"Jacob, be nice! I haven't seen you in four years and I don't want another argument!" I said firmly.

The look of disgust that was on his face at the mention of Rose was quickly replaced with regret.

"Bella," He whispered. I almost didn't hear him and we were still standing in the middle of the dance floor and music was pounding all around us. I sighed and took a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the bathrooms. When we got off the dance floor I gave him my phone, he stared at it blankly before handing it back. I tried to keep the hurt of my face before he could see by ducking it down, he wasn't fooled though.

"Bella I already have a phone I don't need yours!" He said quickly putting a finger under my chin and raising it back up to look at him.

I snorted suddenly. Only Jacob. Honestly, I don't know how he managed to graduated High School.

"Jake," I said slowly "I gave you my phone for you to Give. Me. Your. Number." I blushed before continuing "I kind of deleted it when you left for Seattle."

"Oh," was all he said. He took my phone off me and put his number in. When he handed it back we looked at each other, I had seriously missed him. Jacob always understood me; he always listened to me and let me hold a stupid grudge at him when we fought. We had spent hours together laughing and talking, he could always cheer me up when I was down or calm me when I was angry. He knew me inside out, it was funny we hadn't talked for four years yet I knew everything about him. I knew not to push his buttons when he was upset. I knew not to try and get his attention when he was working with his cars because he just wouldn't pay you any attention at all. I knew that he could eat anything anytime and anywhere. I knew everything. It was quite sad that he ran away to Seattle and left me. But I felt sick to my core to know I never tried to follow, to come after him and convince him to come back. He was like my own sun. He balanced out the clouds nicely for me. **(AN: I always did love that bit out of Eclipse)**

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound coming from my phone, I tore my gaze away from Jacob to check the caller ID. Alice.

"Jake, I have to go but text or phone me and we could meet up?" I asked hopefully.

Of course he saw right through me. He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Sorry Bells, I'm so Sorry." Was all he could say.

"Me too." I whispered as I laid my head against his chest a few tears rolling down my face. He set me down and rubbed the pad of his thumb over my tears and brushed them away.

"Don't cry Bella," He begged

Before I could respond my phone buzzed in my hand again. I sighed and gave Jacob one last hug before smiling and walking away, answering my phone to hear Alice squealing away about Jasper before taking a breath (a huge achievement for Alice) and telling me to get my butt out to the cab that was waiting outside.

As I stepped out onto the soft, warm sand of La Push beach, I knew I was home. I smiled and continued down the beach. I made my way over to a huge piece of bark that Jake and I had declared our when we were 17. Amazingly it was still there.

I sat down and closed my eyes remembering all the happy times here. Laughing and jumping around, totally carefree.

I suddenly felt rather than saw someone sitting beside me. I opened my eyes to see my personal sun right beside me.

"I knew you would be here, I just knew you would be with this piece of bark. You know I used to get really jealous of this stupid thing" He muttered patting the bark with his hand before leaning against it.

I ignored him.

"Isn't it weird? It's like time has never changed, it feels like we're just hanging out for a few hours and then I'll go home to Mike." I said unemotionally.

At the mention of Mike, Jacob stiffened but soon relaxed. He draped his arm around me and I plopped my head on his shoulder sighing as I did. If anyone was to see us they would probably think we were a couple, but this was the way it was with Jake.

"Bella, you need to stop living in the past." Jake told me "You need to move on, get over him."

"I know."

"Then do it Bella!" He sighed. He shifted suddenly then stood up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him despite my protests.

"Bella I didn't want to tell you this way but I have to make you see!" he exclaimed "Bells, I'm getting married."

That hit me like a ton of bricks, another one of my friends moving on, leaving me behind in the dust. I recoiled back and blinked at him

"Your what?" I hissed

"Bells?" he asked obviously not expecting this outburst from me.

"Why Jake? Why! Why is everyone doing brilliantly in life! Alice had found her true love, Rose has her own business staring at her in the face and you're getting married! Why can't I move forward!? Why am I always left behind! Its not fair Jake! Its just not fair!" I started sobbing hammering my fists against his chest before he caught me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry."

I couldn't take this anymore! I didn't want to be left out; I didn't want to be a loner for the rest of my life. I wanted to be with someone that treated me with the respect and manners that Jasper treated Alice with. I wanted someone strong and protective of me like Emmett was to Rose. I wanted someone who understood me and I could always talk to and would comfort me whenever I need him like Jake.

I could stand it no longer. Things were going to change.

**Few, that was hard work!**

**It actually did have a bit of Drama in it!**

**Okay then I'm making Bella go out on a few dates do you can pick the one I write. Choices are...**

**A, Eric/Tyler**

**B, James**

**Please note that EDWARD WILL COME!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, so its been a while but I'm back!**

**Jeez Guys! I ask for a couple of reviews and get LOADS, so thanks for that! My inbox was going quite mad with the constant blinking telling me I had a review! :) Also thanks for all the compliments and advice, I will be thanking you all personally when I have time. Stupid School.**

**Okay so there was a bit problem with the voting. There were eight votes overall and this is what it looked like**

**Eric/Tyler = 4 votes**

**James= 4 Votes**

**So you can see my problem! So I figured out a really good way to chose between them! Guess what it was! Ennie meenie mannie moe. Yeah that was my great idea. I don't even know if I spelt that right or what... **

**Anyway! Ignore my ramblings. So your just gonna have to read this chapter to find out who Bella's date is!**

**Enjoy peeps!**

**BPOV**

Things really did change once I had stepped of that beach. It took time and I often felt like giving up, convinced that I was meant to be alone. But a few pouty looks and eyelash bating from Alice and Rose got me back onto the dating scene.

They dragged me everywhere they could in between school; I was beginning to think Emmett and Jasper were starting to feel rather abandoned. They took me to more clubs, coffee shops, restaurants, even the mall. Though I think that was more for their sake than mine, what man in his right mind would go shopping for eight inch stilettos?

We couldn't find anybody, who Rose thought was good Alice thought was too small, ("Trust me when your as small as me you know who's tall and who's not and his ass aint that far from the ground.") Who Alice thought was good Rose thought they look gay or something. ("Honestly, if they can sit there sipping herbal tea with their legs crossed and is laughing at a pitch so high it can rival Alice's... you know he's gay.") And who I thought was good they both just looked at me like I had just announced I was away to dance on the moon.

After at least a week of it all, I had mentally given up. Mentally, as if I was to speak of it to Alice or Rose (or "match-maker 1 and 2" as Emmett had started to call them.) Then I didn't even want to think of the consequences. I shivered just thinking of it as I plopped down in my seat in my class at college.

"Cold?" a voice beside me asked.

I jumped I hadn't anticipated anyone beside me and it came as shock, but of course I couldn't just jump and then fall back onto my seat like a normal person. No, I had to hit my head of the desk and fall to the floor with a thump.

Typically my whole face turned scarlet, as I went to pick myself up I was suddenly swept up from the floor and was soon face to face (Or really face to chest whatever you prefer) to an amazingly handsome man. Well built, short cropped blonde hair, gleaming bright white teeth, and sparking blue eyes which were currently boring into mine.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled down at me.

"I...Tha-I" I was starting and stuttering not able to form a coherent word let alone a sentence, as if I didn't already look like a complete idiot.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern showing clearly in his piercing eyes "Do you need to sit down?"

"No!" I said suddenly after finding my voice again. "No, I'm fine. Sorry about that, the floor and I have met on quite a few occasions. Y' know," I finished with mumbling away to myself.

Honestly. So much for wanting to find a date, I'd be lucky if the guy even ever looked my way again.

But to my complete surprise, he threw his head back and starting laughing before composing himself and shook his head while smiling at me. He sat us both down before speaking again.

"That's quite alright," he chuckled "I'm James Hunter by the way."

"Bella Swan." I told him smiling; he had a really nice laugh it made my insides turn to mush.

He smiled back and opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted from the late professor running in the door.

All throughout class my heart was going ten to dozen. I wouldn't be surprised if the class next door could hear it, it was so loud.

It was just the little things that James did, when he reached for the textbook on our table causing our hands to brush together, when he raked his hand through his perfect, not a hair out of place, blonde hair. Everything he did, however there was a little twinge inside of me screaming that something was not right when he turned his cheeky smirks towards me every once in a while.

After the class was finished and I had packed all my books up I turned towards James to see him staring down at me.

"Bella, I hope you don't think this is too soon or anything but I would really like to see you before we're in class this time next week. Like a date or something?"

I was shocked. Seriously, me? I looked around the class to see at least every other girl had her eyes one him. I looked back at him to see he only had eyes for me, something that Mike never did.

But could I trust him? I thought I could trust Mike; we had been friends for years before we went out but he didn't turn out to be so trustworthy did he? I had only known James for an hour who knew what might happen if I agreed.

_**Stop it**_ I told myself_** not everyone is like Mike.**_

"I would love to." I told him.

After going home and telling the news to Alice and Rose I was bombarded with squeals and crashing hugs. Emmett who was there at the time went straight into big brother mode, asking me loads of questions. Who was the guy? Where did I meet him? What were his intentions with me tonight? He ended up shutting up once Rose had threatened his... we to put it bluntly his dick.

After spending at least two to three hours in Bella Barbie mode I was ready at long last. They had tried to shove me into a dress or a skirt but I managed to convince them to let me wear jeans, but of course they had to be designer. James still wasn't here yet so I waited.

And I waited.

And I waited.

After at least a couple of hours of sitting on the couch staring blankly at the door which was never knocked upon, I glanced away to see Emmett looking at me sadly but I shook my head and walked out of the door slamming it behind it.

As I walked down the street I pulled my coat further around me and I let the tears fall. I hated this, I hated being alone.

My phone buzzed in my pants pocket but I ignored it, I didn't want comforting at the moment. It wouldn't help anyway. I continued onwards but stopped outside a bar, think a nightcap would help drown my sorrows I walked in only to pivot and walk straight back out.

James.

He was sitting right there with a redhead, all snuggled up cosily together.

I walked further down the street gasping, shaking trying to keep myself under control. What was it about me that everyone just cheated on me, forgot about me.

II barged my way back into club "Twilight" the club we had been in the other night. I made me way straight to the bar. I ordered a shot and knocked it straight back, before ordering another. But nothing prepared me for the sight of the bartender once I paid him enough attention...

**Hah, I love being in charge of the story it just makes it so much more fun to stop RIGHT THERE. Cause we all know who the bartender is, hmm?**

**Okay so I kinda wanted to choose what happens in the club but you guys can choose who comes and finds Bella later on.**

**A, Alice**

**B, Rose**

**C, Emmett**

**D, Jasper**

**E, Jake**

**Thats all for now! Next time wont be so far away!**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or any or its characters all are owned by SM!**

**AN: Okay guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews, there awesome! **

**I have a little surprise for you all, EDWARDS POV!!!!**

**So here it is, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

She was like nothing I had seen before, it was like my own personal angel had walked through the door and had collapsed herself on a chair in front of the bar where it was my turn to run tonight. But as I looked at her more closely I noticed she was crying, angels shouldn't cry.

She asked for a shot and I slid it across to her without a word, she knocked it back before slamming the glass down and looked up at me. Her eyes were amazing, so deep that I could almost see straight to her soul, I could drown in those eyes. He long chocolate brown hair was styled elegantly, too elegantly for storming into a club but I wasn't complaining. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, which she certainly didn't need. She wasn't like any other girls slapping on make-up and wearing short skirts and tops that left little to the imagination. She was beautiful, perfect.

I wasn't normally so sappy, but this girl had me sprouting things I would never dream of saying out loud. She had me hooked, and I didn't even know her name. I had recently broken up with my long time girlfriend Tanya when she refused my marriage proposal, saying that commitment wasn't her thing. I caught her with three different guys the next week, all at the same time. I felt the same blind rage washing over me as I thought to think what she did when we dated.

Noticing that I was in my own little dream world, I blinked suddenly to find my angel still staring at me. I grinned at her and she realised she had been caught staring; she blushed the most scarlet red I had ever seen and broke our eye contact. I wasn't going to take that.

"Rough night?" I asked her kicking myself afterwards at how inconsiderate I sounded but she looked like she didn't care, that made me feel fractionally better.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she replied rolling her big brown eyes.

"Hey now, it couldn't have been that bad," I told her hoping that she wasn't too hurt and the tears in her eyes earlier had been something different.

"Trust me it is." She told me bluntly

"What happened" I asked generally curious, anxious for a way to help her. She really did have me hooked.

"Pft, my date bailed and I caught him with a red head; let's just say I was the last thing on his mind. But really, like you want to listen to my sob story." She said harshly reaching for the drink I had placed down in front of her and she threw it back wincing slightly as she did so.

"That's fine I don't mind, I'm used to it" I laughed "Everyone comes in here and just lets it out; we probably outsell Kleenex by the amount of tissues we go through!"

I noticed a smirk play on her face, it was a start.

"Yeah well, I've had my fair past of sob stories. Why don't we leave it at that" she told me before grabbing the glass I had yet again placed in front of her and gulping that down before looking at me incredulously.

"Its water," was all she said as she trailed off.

"You've had at least two in the last ten minutes and you look like a lightweight." I shrugged

She scowled and even with her face all scrunched up in disgust she looked exquisite.

"What happened to the customers always right?" she asked.

"I run this place, I don't follow rules." I grinned at her.

There it was! A full blown smile, which damn well nearly stopped my heart.

"Your a bit of a cocky shit aren't you?" she asked.

I threw back my head and laughed.

She was amazing.

Man, I'm turning into a girl.

**BPOV**

I was speechless, the way his tipped back as he laughed showing off all his pearly white teeth, raking his hands through his unruly sex hair which was an unusual colour almost coppery. But when he looked at me with his vibrant emerald green eyes that were almost glowing with some sort of emotion, I saw stars before my eyes. He was truly beautiful, he would never be interested in me, no one ever was.

"Yes, I guess I am." He said suddenly capturing my attention again.

"Sorry?" I asked having lost the direction of the conversation quite some time ago after being rather distracted.

He smirked before answering, obviously aware that I was just goggling him,

"I guess I am a cocky shit."

I laughed at that, honestly who couldn't?

"At least you admitting it," I teased still smiling, he was really easy to talk to.

Suddenly a group of girls turned up beside me asking for drinks, they all looked like they had just finished a shift at a strip club they way they were dressed. Obviously he would go for them.

He rolled his eyes before winking at me, leaving me breathless. He turned to the group of girls always keeping his eyes on me, this meant nothing to me though; James did exactly the same. He quickly finished the order and turned back to me only to be stopped by one of the girls, a blonde with the shortest skirt and tightest top and was exceptionally pretty, almost Rose pretty. She put her hand on his arm and whispered into his ear his face grimaced in disgust, much to my surprise and he broke her grip on his arm gently but firmly.

"No thanks, Tanya." was all he said before turning fully back to me

"Are you ok," I asked still reeling in shock

"I am now," he said smiling crookedly which made my heart crash into my ribcage.

"Part of the job description I guess, huh?" I asked raising my eyes to his locking them on his emerald orbs.

He didn't answer instead he lowered his head down to my level, I inched a bit closer I could almost taste him already and his smell was intoxicating, honey and sun. Almost there-

I was cut off suddenly by a buzzing in my pants pocket; I jumped almost banging heads with him before scrambling to reach it.

"What?" I snapped

"BELLA, Where are you?" a frantic Emmett asked

"Em, I'm fine I just stopped for a drink or two." I told him, it wasn't like him to get so worried.

"That was two hours ago Bells, besides earlier you were just sitting there with a blank look on your face and dead looking eyes. It scared me Bella; I didn't know what you were going to do when you slammed out the house."

"Emmett, I'm fine seriously. Will you just calm down for a minute, please!" I begged

"Bella," a velvety voice beside me asked and I was shocked to see the barman still looking at me he held his hand out for the phone, I at the moment was still confused at how he knew my name that I just handed it over.

"Emmett is that you?" he asked

"_Edward?" _I heard Emmet ask. Ah, so that's how he knew my name, Emmett's booming voice was so loud you could hear it through the phone and even with the pounding music in the club in the background.

"Yeah, it's me." This Edward said still looking at me. Edward. It fit him perfectly.

"_Where is she? Is she ok? Rose is beside herself with worry and don't get me started on the pixie." _

I groaned and hit my head down on the table, of course if I thought Emmett was bad, Rose and Alice would be worse Id be pounced apron when I got home.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see that it was Edward; he winked at me again before answering Emmett.

"Em, she's fine, now anyway, she's at the club."

"_Ok, I'm coming to get her, DONT LET HER MOVE." _

"Ok, Ok, just don't let Alice come; you know what she's like."

"_Good point." _And with that he hung up and Edward passed his phone back to me.

"How do you know Emmett?" I asked him

"We went to high school together and just met up again the other night when he was here with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and some brunette girl who disappeared for half the night."

I winced slightly remembering the night clearly, the night I had saw Mike again. Not a good night.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked suddenly, I realised he must have saw me wince.

"Yeah, just bad memories that night," I shuddered

"You were there?" he asked looking surprised

It was my turn to smirk trying to hide the laughter that was bubbling on my lips, "I was the "some brunette girl""

He paled slightly if that was even possible on his already very pale- almost- white skin.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I-"Before he could continue he was cut off by my laughter that had finally broken through.

"It's fine Edward really,"

I stood up, intending to make my way to the bathrooms but he wasn't having any of it, he placed his hands on my shoulders and sat me gently down again with a stern look on his face, I glared at him.

"What?" he asked

"Like you don't know," I told him grimly

He grinned that damn crooked smile again.

"I'm under strict instructions to keep you here, and besides I wasn't finished talking to you,"

I looked at him funny, he didn't even know me and yet he wanted to talk to me. Weird, yet I wasn't complaining.

"Shouldn't you be working," I asked smiling at him sweetly

His face fell slightly into a grimace before he glanced at his watch and it turned into a full blown dazzling smile.

"I finished approximately twenty seconds ago, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three..." He continued.

"Okay, Okay!" I begged, I had a feeling he would just go on and on if I didn't give in, he seemed very stubborn and sure of himself.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself then." He asked me jumping over the bar and sitting down beside me crouching himself into me so close my heart was going overboard, this was much closer than what we had been before even when we were away to "kiss".

"Oh," I tried not to gasp but I think he saw through me, as he chuckled "Erm, well my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm twenty one and I'm at college studying literature. Alice and Rose and my best friends slash sisters and I guess Emmett and Jasper are sort of big-brother material. I'm not that interesting to be honest," I told him blushing a bit. "What about you?"

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm twenty two and I own this club." He said ducking his head and trailing off at the end as if he didn't want me to hear what he said.

"You OWN this club?" I asked amazed

"Yes, my parents passed away not that long ago and left me quite a lot in order for me to follow my dream, and this is it." He continued to lower his head, which was quite hard to do when he was so close to me.

My heart went out for the man I had just met not even one hour ago; only twenty two years old and already he's lost his parents. Renée and Charlie drove me mad, but I couldn't imagine living my life without them.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered

He raised his head quickly and looked at me, eyes burning with a certain emotion I could not yet again identify before his face turned into one of a poker facade. He was hard to read.

"Don't be Bella, though thank you for your concern." He smiled though I could tell it was half hearted.

"BELLA," I heard for the second time that night, I turned to see the bear I call Emmett sprinting over before crashing me into a hug. "Don't do that again!"

"Erm, Em, Need to breathe..." I gasped out.

"Sorry," He put me down and I gulped in a gust of air.

"Seriously Emmett, you big lug just smash my ribcage why don't you." I told him jokingly

But Emmett wasn't listening to me he had turned towards Edward.

"Ed man, thanks for looking out for her, I'd better get her home. The girls were like pit bulls when I refused to take them with me" He shuddered and he passed him something which I assumed was some sort of bill to thank him and turned back to me.

"Lets go Bells,"

I turned to Edward and kissed him on the cheek before whispering a short but sweet "Thank you" before walking out the door with Emmett.

**EPOV**

I touched my cheek lightly, before looking down at the notes Emmett had put in my hand.

_Edward, _

_Bella will be at "Twilight" on Friday, trust us._

_Make sure your there!_

_Alice & Rosalie_

_**Edward,**_

_**If you hurt her, you're dead.**_

_**See you soon bro!**_

_**Em & Jazz**_

I chuckled briefly before mentally erasing all plans for Friday.

I was going to see Bella again.

**AN: You know, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written....**

**Ah well!**

**So Decision making time!**

**A, Bella arrives home to an excited yet still rather pissed off Rose and Alice who demand details.**

**B, Emmett and Bella have a chat on the way home, Emmett showing his big brother side.**

**Thanks to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that EVERYTHING belongs to SM**

**AN: **

**Hey, **

**I know its been a while but home life is really getting me down at the moment. So finding a minute in between that mess and everyday life has been rather.... difficult.**

**Hopefully my crappy mood wont show too much in this chapter and you'll all enjoy it.**

**Sorry for taking so long to write. **

**BPOV**

My heart was still pounding in my chest as I walked with Emmett towards his big jeep, I couldn't believe what had happened tonight. I kept whipping my head round as if to make sure the club was still there, terrified that it had all been a dream and my Edward wasn't real.

_My_ Edward, like that was going to happen.

I turned my head around again and suddenly heard Emmett chuckling, though it wasn't that hard to miss Emmett's chuckles there were as loud as his booming laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You," was all he said before snickering and pulling his keys out of his pocket

"What I have I done?" I asked innocently hoping he hadn't noticed, he saw right through me though.

"Its all real Bells, it's not going to disappear."

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest at his teasing; I stalked forward towards the jeep hurrying my strides. He caught up with me in no time though, damn my short legs.

I stopped as soon as I reached my door; I pulled on the handle to find it was locked. I looked up at him expectantly and he just smirked at me.

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood. Just open the damn door!" I glared at him.

"Cool it, tiger-kitten" He teased before unlocking the door.

I had forgotten how big Emmett's jeep was and prepared to jump for it, before Emmett's booming laugh stopped me.

"Having trouble there pixie?" He asked coming around to help me in

"Save the pixie jokes for Alice" I grumbled.

I got in and slammed the door behind me, before laying my head on the window and staring out of it.

I heard Emmet sigh before he opened his door and climbed in, he started the car before swiftly leaving the parking lot.

"You okay, Bellie? You took off like a bat out of hell earlier on." He asked suddenly.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to have to deal with this right now. I was currently in a "forget everything that happened tonight" state of mind. Apart from meeting Edward that is.

"I'm fine Emmett." I whispered keeping my eyes closed.

He sighed again before I felt the car slow down I opened my eyes to find him smiling at me sadly, I sat up and smiled rather forcefully back.

"Bella, what made you decide to go to "Twilight"?" He asked suddenly catching me off guard.

"I was going to have a drink down the road but I saw James and some girl and I just..." I trailed off whispering, so much for forgetting everything.

Emmett didn't say anything which surprised me, I was sure he would've wanted a chance to "air his views" but he said nothing. I glanced up and was startled to see his face had turned red and his hands were clutching the steering wheel so hard I was surprised that it hadn't snapped in half yet.

"He stood you up, for another girl." He snarled his nostrils flaring with his anger.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly in case he lost it, which was something Emmett would most likely do. He could be the most loveable, teddy bear of a guy ever until you got him angry.

He said nothing until we had reached the apartment and he shut the engine. Sighing and relaxing against his seat closing his eyes as if he was trying to control himself.

"Em, are you alright?" I asked "Its not that much of a deal really-"

He interrupted by laughing, he opened his eyes and turned his still anger filled eyes towards me "Ah, Bella." he sighed and then pulled me into one of his bear hugs which was a little awkward considering we were still in the car but was nice all the same.

He let go and smiled before restarting the engine,

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously quickly checking the time on the dash to find that it was after one in the morning, I couldn't believe it. Time sure flies when you're drowning your sorrows in alcohol.

"We're going nowhere, Your going inside to reassure all the hysterical women in there that your alive and by "all" I do include Jasper," He broke off to chuckle to himself.

"Then where are you going" I asked

"_I'm _going to go and find this asshole James and kick his ass so hard he'll have trouble sitting properly for a week! Actually hell to that, a month!" he snarled his anger kicking in again.

"Ah, Em that's sweet of you," I told him "But how do I say this nicely... LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

He glared at me "Why not!?" He demanded

"Hmm," I started sarcastically "Yes, I'm sure Rosalie would love to go and bail your ass out of jail at two in the morning! "

He snorted "Rosie would be pleased that I was taking care of my little sister, hell I bet she would be disappointed that she couldn't kick his ass herself!"

I let out a weak laugh, he had me there.

"Emmett, I don't want anything more to do with him. So please just come inside, besides you can protect me from Alice. You know what she's like."

He looked at me for a few minutes before groaning reluctantly and opening his door mumbling that he was "really looking forward to it too".

I glared in his general direction and opened my own door and jumping out, letting an "oof" as I landed on the gravel effectively scratching my hands. It was obviously a bigger jump than I had expected.

"Are you alright Bellie?" I heard Emmett ask who seemed to be struggling to keep himself composed.

"Peachy," I answered before he chuckled and picked me up and brushed me off almost sending me flying with his huge hands.

"Lets go and face the pixie." I sighed.

**AN:**

**So thats it! **

**I hope that was okay,**

**So I need a nickname for Emmett to give to Bella. I was struggling to make one up there all I could think of was Tiger-kitten which is used waaay too much and Bellie which isn't very exciting.**

**So instead of options whoever comes up with the best nickname it will be Emmett's official nickname for Bella AND their own name will be used as Jakes fiancée in the next chapter! **

**So leave me a review with the nickname choice and your own name. If you don't want to leave your own name then thats fine! I will then choose when I next update and you'll see it then! **

**Thanks a lot guys!**

**Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, all belong to SM!**

**AN: **

**Hey,**

**Sorry for the whole moaning author thing, I think everyone has at least one of them huh?**

**Anyway, yes I will be continuing this story and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had exams, still do in fact. Fun.**

**Anyway! I have Bella's new nickname! Congrats to ****Jazzys-Confedrate1861 ****for winning the nickname challenge thingy! You'll have to read on so you can see what it is and yes I am bribing you to read it! **

**However, Jazzys-Confedrate1861 didn't leave a name for me to add in this chapter! So, I have decided since ****onceuponatwilight1208****left a staggering amount of 14 choices I'm adding her name to the story, Thanks Molly!**

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews with choices! It means a lot to me. Also, I would like to thank the reviewers that have been with me since chap 1!**

**Anyway, in the wise words of one of my favourite authors on fanfiction ****ashel-13****; "On with it!"**

**RPOV**

As stupid as it may sound, Bella had really freaked us tonight. I don't think she realised just how many times we had called or texted begging her to answer, or at least come home. It was a little over two hours since she'd slammed out of the apartment before she answered Emmett's call, she had been oblivious of course.

Emmett had begun to get ready to pick her up leaving Alice and I relived that she was safe but shocked to our cores she was with Edward. Jasper was confused, he thought it was great that Bella had met someone especially someone like Edward even if we had only met him last night. But he wasn't there. He didn't see the way Bella was when that douchebag she called boyfriend decided to cheat on her, she simply wasn't our Bella anymore. She locked herself in her room, she didn't eat, she didn't talk meaning she certainly didn't laugh. She had lost her sparkle. And just when she had finally returned back to our Bella she had met someone, after months of arguing with us that it wasn't going to happen.

Well it seems that we were right after all.

Alice had soon recovered, squealing and jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands. Really, if I didn't love her so much I would kill her. Slowly.

She had ran from the room still squealing before coming back, running around the room looking for something else.

"Urgh, make the damned pixie stop! She's making my head spin! " Jacob had groaned before he was slapped across the back of his head by his fiancée, Molly. She was a nice girl but quite frankly I don't know how she puts up with Jacob and all his shit. They had left soon after knowing Bella was safe with promises to meet us soon.

Emmett was right behind them but was blocked off.

"Erm, if I'm gonna get Bella; you have to move Pix."

"Oh I will, but first you have to give this to Edward when you get there! Please, please, please-"

"Alice! Alright already!" I had yelled, why couldn't I kill her again? Oh yeah, love.

Emmett took the piece of paper from her hand, read it before he had chuckled and walked back into the room and wrote something on another bit of paper before walking back towards the door, only to find Alice still blocking it.

"Let me see," she demanded sticking her hand out.

"Nope,"

"Aw, come on Emmett!" she pouted grasping out to grab it, wrong move Alice.

Emmett smirked before throwing her over his shoulder and plonking her on Jaspers lap,

"I think this belongs to you!" He told him brightly, fully aware that they just met yesterday and weren't even going out yet.

"_Emmett_!" I had hissed, he laughed yet again before kissing the side of my head.

"Love you too, Babe."

I froze, that was the first time I had heard _that._

He bounded out of the room, whistling to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Alice yet again, squealed.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath before walking towards the apartment, before tripping. Again.

"Hells-Bells! Watch yourself!" Emmett laughed before setting me on my feet before strolling ahead humming to himself. He was a strange boy.

As soon as I walked through the door I was reviled to find that a few screams and furious hugs was all I got before I was dragged to my room, pushed onto the bed and heard the door slam behind me.

"Bella!" both Rose and Alice screamed,

"Present." I muttered before flopping back on the bed closing my eyes, the James situation was something I did not want to talk about at the moment, until I had come down from my pre-Edward high.

I opened my eyes to find them both staring down at me with identical fully dazzling grins threatening to break their faces if they got any bigger, this obviously wasn't about James.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked out.

Ah, Edward. Now that was something I was willing to talk about!

"How did you know?" I asked most probably wearing a similar grin to theirs.

"Emmett told us" Rose said before he grin got impossibly bigger.

"Something you want to tell me Rose?" I edged trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"Not till you tell us what happened at Twilight!" she shot back.

_Shit._

"Not much happened, I caught James with some red-head in a bar before I went off to Twilight and met Edward." I shrugged.

"Uh huh, and if that's all that happened then why do you have a shit-eating grin across your face!" Alice laughed.

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Okay maybe I do, but that's not the point! I'm never going to see him again, I never got his number or anything! We didn't even kiss-"

I stopped short.

"Oh my God!" the both screamed.

I covered my face while they continued screaming before there was a banging at the door,

"Are you alright in there?" Jaspers anxious voice floated through before Emmett obviously took over,

"Can we come in and watch!"

We all groaned, Jasper included.

Rose and Alice sighed before getting to their feet and giving me "this isn't over" looks before wishing me goodnight and vacating the room with a smack to Emmett's head as they left.

**EPOV**

I sighed as I got into bed, it had been a long shitty day before Bella had walked in. I couldn't believe how much she had warmed to me in such a short space of time. But when she stormed in in tears I felt a very storing urge to comfort her, to find out what was wrong and preferably kill the asshole that made her cry.

I groaned as I rolled over burying my head in my pillow. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be letting her in. Not when I'm broken. Not when I can't give what she will want.

I rolled over again and flicked on my lamp shade, before picking up the bit of paper was quite possibly held my future on it, dramatic much.

_**Bella will be at club "Twilight" on Friday, trust us**_

_**Make sure your there!**_

Could I?

AN:

Can he?

Much Love to everyone

Alanah

Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING all belongs to SM!**

**AN: I know, its been a while. But I told you all I had exams :(**

**And we are back! What's Edward brooding about now? Lets find out!**

**EPOV**

I groaned as I rolled over off my back to reach the inoffensive alarm clock, it was too early for loud noises. I glanced over and was surprised to find it was early afternoon, at this time on normal day-or as normal as it gets for me- I was heading over to the bar making sure everything was ready for the night. However I had trouble sleeping last night, a certain brown-hair beauty kept appearing disrupting my normally dead to the world sleep. Not that I was complaining.

I sighed before sitting up and scrubbing my face with my hands, I couldn't get her out of my head. My eyes flickered towards the piece of paper on my bedside table and I groaned. I wasn't sure if I could do this.

Most people would tell me I had lost my freaking mind. A gorgeous single girl would be at my club tonight to talk to me, to be with me. But I couldn't bring myself to think about it, I didn't _want_ to think about it. I had loved Tanya, loved being the appropriate word I had to admit. I didn't even know this Bella, how would I know if she was just going to hurt me like Tanya did. She had been amazing last night; she was obviously upset but was very sweet and had a brilliant sarcastic sense of humour, she hardly took offence at anything.

I flopped down on the bed again. I didn't know what my mind was fucking doing to me, one minute I was dead set against having anything to do with her the next I was _gushing_ about her. I may as well give up my penis while I was at it.

So I did what any confused guy would do. I flipped for my answer, heads I would go to the club and talk with Bella, tails I would stay at home and hide.

Reaching for last night's jeans which were discarded on the floor, I reached into the pockets for a quarter. I took a deep breath before I flipped it.

**BPOV (because I'm evil like that!)**

Being dragged around the mall at ten in the morning isn't exactly that great for a non-morning person, but it's even worse for someone who _hates_ shopping. I don't see why Alice and Rose enjoy torturing me like this, it must get seriously irritating to drag around a sleep deprived moany ass from shop to shop but they did it; with enormous grins plastered to their faces as they went.

They insisted on going dress shopping. Dresses for what, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy gulping down coffee by the gallon. I was expecting a flimsy formal dress for someone from high schools wedding or something along the lines. Though what was shoved into my arms to try on startled me awake quicker than any coffee could.

"What the hell is all this?" I spluttered darting my head back and forward between the two of them.

"She speaks!" Rose laughed bumping me with her hip

"There _dresses_ Bella," Alice told me rolling her eyes "Y'know to wear to cover your-"

"Yes, I know what they are Alice." I interrupted not liking where the conversation was going "I just don't get why I need to wear a scrap of lace and pretend it's a dress!"

They both laughed at me, much to my chagrin, and pushed me into the nearest dressing room with dire warnings not to come out until I had chosen something, tried it on and then showed them. I felt like I was a child again going shopping with my mom, only Alice and Rosalie were way scarier than Renee ever was.

I grumbled as soon as they shut the door on me, only to be answered by a sharp thud. I quickly got to work after that.

I flicked through the hangers, not finding anything until I noticed a deep blue colour. I pulled it out and I smiled, it was perfect. Everything else was too short, too colourful, too extravagant for my tastes. This dress was a dark blue colour, and had a pretty neckline and wasn't too short that if l didn't have to make sure I wasn't exposing my ass all the time. It was something I would wear.

I slipped it quickly over my head and stepped out the door to smile at my two angels of fashion.

"Thank you!" I almost squealed. I was almost excited at the idea of wearing a dress out in public for a night out rather than staying in a pair of sweats, reading a book.

Let the fun begin. Wherever we were going.

* * *

Of course my mood was short lived after making many stops for shoes, make-up, jewellery and even to my embarrassment, underwear. Alice had just told me I'd never know when I'd need them and there was no way she'd be able to drag me back to the mall again for a while.

As soon as we arrived home I was ready to flop on my bed and take a well deserved nap, however the now turned devils had other ideas. I was once again shoved into a chair in Alice's bathroom and held down while I squirmed and complained. I was primped and curled to perfection before I was told to go and put my dress on and to watch my hair.

"Yes Mother's!" I saluted to them and clicked my heels together. I got a less than playful hand gesture back from Rose and a swat on my ass from Alice before I scurried away.

I felt good as I slipped my dress on again. I didn't even worry about the heels Alice had laid out for me or the belt Rose had instructed me to put on under my cleavage, I didn't even care what it made my boobs look like or lack of for that matter.

Soon, I was ready to go. I stepped out of my room and tumbled straight into Emmett, of all people.

"Hells Bells! You look great! Did you do something to your hair?" he joked setting me straight on my feet before glancing down "Err Bella, do you really think there a good idea?" he asked nodding his head toward the heels on my feet.

"Leave the girl alone Em," Rose scolded softly as she came up behind him in a Rosalie classic red mini dress with a plunging neckline. She looked amazing.

"Sorry babe," Emmett murmured and bent down to kiss her cheek gently. I felt like I was invading a private moment so I stepped off down the hall to find Alice and Jasper who were also caught in an embrace.

Alice looked a vision as usual in a fashionable white and black dress, looking a few inches taller in a pair of heels I would most probably break my neck in. Jasper by the look of things was obviously having a hard time letting her leave for the evening for the girl's night. Ever since they had met that night in the club they were almost inseparable.

Alice spotted me and bounced over to fix my neckline and then smiled at me and looped her arm in mine.

"Rose! We're leaving! Put Emmett down and get your skinny ass over here!" she yelled half giggling, half serious.

I laughed, trust Alice. Rose was laughing too as she glided down the hallway like it was her own personal runway. She quickly bounded over and linked herself on my other arm.

"Let's do this shit!"

**AN:**

**Dresses are on my profile!**

**Next chapter the club! Will Edward be there? Lets hope the coin flipped heads!**

**Please review!**

**Much Love **

**Alanah **

**BY THE WAY, for all you Jasper lovers, I have a new one-shot up called apologies, Its different from what I normally write but I like it. Please check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any of its characters. Unfortunately. **

**AN: I'm baaaaaaack! **

**I know, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update. Blame my high school, the amount of crappy revision they've landed on me... I'll be lucky if I finish by the time I finish college!**

**So I'm halfway through my exams and the summer is getting nearer for me! I finish at the end of May! So yes, updates will be a lot more regular!**

**Thanks for sticking with me... If your all still there...**

**BPOV**

I was fuming; I can't believe they took me back to Twilight! What if** he **was here? I suddenly felt seriously self-conscious; I looked down at myself and started cringing. Was this dress always so short?

"Bella leave the damn dress alone!" Alice chided pulling me further into the club, I looked behind me to grab a hold of Rose but she was gone. I turned toward Alice.

"She's gone to get drinks." She answered before I could even ask; I don't know how she did that it was like she had a weird sixth-sense.

We eventually managed to push our way through the crammed dance floor towards a table off to the side. Rose was already there, drinks in hand and grinning broadly winking at us. I took my drink and gulped it down; too nervous about seeing him again to even be slightly curious as to what Rose was up to.

I scanned the place attentively but didn't see him, I relaxed slightly before I was pulled up again by my two best friends.

"I LOVE this song!" Alice squealed heading towards the dance floor as Taio Cruz's new song started up, Rose laughed and followed with me in tow. I'm not normally a dancer but Alice was right, the song was amazing! I would just have to watch my feet and pray that I wouldn't trip over anything or anyone.

_**I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
I could fantasize about you  
Tell the world what I believe  
But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah**_

We started to move together as the words flowed around us, lost in our own world as we danced and laughed together.

_**So take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture**_

I suddenly saw a glimpse of bronze hair, it couldn't be! Not tonight!

_**Snap.**_

It was.  
_**Uh.**_

I continued to move, focusing on being confident like my two girls were being. I swayed my hips and threw my hands in the air, tilting my head back I laughed in what I hoped was a sexy way. Alice squealed and Rose whistled but they were obviously shocked by my bold move as much as I was.

_**Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture**_

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

I looked back in his general direction and sought him out in the crowd, I suddenly locked eyes with him. His were bright with surprise and something else. I licked my lips, another bold move, and winked before I turned back to my girls.

_**Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture**_

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Their eyes however were focused behind me, before they looked at each other and nodded. I would have laughed if I hadn't felt his eyes burning on the back of my head.

_**The dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
Fantasize about this with you  
But the way is never seen**_

The music slowed a bit and Rose and Alice got on either side of me. My back to Alice's chest and Rose's back to mine, we moved our hips sensually in time with the music.

_**Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture**_

A few people around us started whistling and clapping, men encouraging us and girls catcalling. I blocked it out and turned to look back at him, he wasn't there.

_**Snap  
Snap  
Snap**_

_**Uh.**_

The pace of the music quickened again and Alice and Rose spun away from me.

_**Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture**_

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

I laughed as we all slipped to the ground before making our way back up, that definitely wasn't planned!

_**When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya  
Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture**_

I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture  
I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture

I suddenly felt two hands on my hips and I inhaled sharply. I looked up and was curious to see Alice and Rose smirking, before I could say anything they disappeared off the dance floor.

"Two nights in a row Bella, if I wasn't so pleased I would worry about your obsession." I heard his velvety voice chuckle in my ear. I turned around to face him, his hands still on my hips swaying us slightly in time with music. He still looked as breathtaking as usual, his green eyes piercing into mine.

"Who said I came to see you?" I smirked and pulled away from him and continued my dancing, looking straight at him.

_**Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture**_

He looked momentarily surprised before he recovered. His eyes darkened slightly and a panty dropping smirk appeared on his once innocent face.

_**Snap, uh  
Snap  
Snap  
Click, click... snap**_

The song ended before he could reach me and he looked disappointed, not as much as I felt however.

"A drink?" he asked hopefully

I blushed a little and nodded, he grinned and laced his fingers through mine. I was surprised before I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, he was still grinning.

"Just so I don't lose you" he told me somewhat innocently.

I giggled and allowed myself to be pulled towards the bar.

**EPOV**

To say I was shocked when I saw her dancing would be an understatement. She looked so beautiful, her long hair cascading around her back when she threw her head back and laughed showing off her pearly whites. The blue of her dress looked amazing against her pale skin; though I was worried about the heels on her feet. From what I'd heard, she was incredibly clumsy.

We reached the bar easily enough and I pulled a stool out for her before sliding over the surface-top easily. She gasped at my sudden move and I chuckled, she glared at me before seeing the funny side of things and joining in.

"What can I get you?" I asked her, she hesitated before she looked me straight in the eye.

"Surprise me, "She told me cockily changeling me.

I smirked before I started to mix up her drink, before sliding it across to her. She looked at it curiously before she took a sip her discouraged expression soon changing.

"I'm not that bad," I sniggered "I do own a club you know!"

She blushed, a deep rosy red coloring her pale skin I couldn't help but stare at her. She was perfect.

"No its not that," She told me still red "I just didn't expect to like it so much, what's it called?"

"Bella" I told her curious to see her reaction

"What? Bella?" she asked clearly shocked "No Edward, what's it really called?"

"You don't believe me? I'm hurt Bella really." I pouted.

Her eyes glazed over and she bit her lip, I struggled to hold back a groan. I busied myself with wiping down the counter, anything to stop myself biting her lip myself. I wanted, more like needed, to kiss her.

"No," she spoke softly " I believe you."

I looked up at her and saw her smiling tenderly at me. I smiled back and leaned towards her, noting that she smelled exquisite. Like strawberries and something floral, freesias? I drank up her scent as much as I could without seeming too obvious. I looked into her deep chocolate eyes staring back at me and made my decision.

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek and leaned in slowly giving her any chance to back away. She didn't.

I pressed my lips to her full soft ones and felt a fire burn through me, she inhaled sharply and took two handfuls worth of my hair and pulled me as close as she could with the bar between us. I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted me entrance, slowing parting her lips and poking her tongue out. Our tongues tangled together slowly, sensually, perfectly. She moaned softly causing me to kiss her deeper, more passionately.

Eventually, we parted panting slightly while gazing at each other. She looked attentive, blushing slightly again and casting her eyes downwards. I panicked before gently pushing her chin up.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that." He told me ashamed. He removed his hand from my face and placed his gaze at my forehead to avoid looking me in the eyes. I wasn't having that.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him, watching his eyes dart back to mine "I hope your only apologizing because you haven't kissed me again yet."

His jaw dropped, looking at me seriously judging my expression. Whatever he saw there must have convinced him because he pulled me back to him and claimed my lips again.

Only this time we were interrupted.

A throat clearing to the side of me made me dart my eyes open, pushing myself away from Edward I turned to face my now ex best friend.

"May I help you Alice?" I hissed, glaring at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Bella." She sniffed before she smiled at Edward

"I thought maybe getting some action would help her get less pissy. Obviously not."

I groaned and thumped my head down on the counter.

"I tried." Edward chuckled weakly

I whipped my head up to glare at him before thumping my head back down.

"Oh lighten up Bella!" Rose said as she came up behind me.

"No," I mumbled my face still squished against the cool marble.

They all laughed at my expense.

"Bells, we have to get going" Rose told me "Emmett thought it would be a good idea to try and ride down the stair on a mattress backwards. Needless to say Jasper is laughing his ass off and Emmett's in the ER. We need to get down there.

I sighed and nodded turning to look at Edward.

"I guess I'll see you soon?" he told me

I hesitated I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't get more involved with him because I couldn't love him. I just couldn't.

"Tomorrow night okay?" I found myself asking.

He grinned broadly before he placed the softest of butterfly kisses on my lips making Rose, Alice and myself sigh.

"Until tomorrow,"

What the hell had I gotten myself into now?

**AN: **

**I dont know where the song came from...**

**Oh well hope you liked it! :)**

**Please R&R I like to know how I'm doing! **

**Also if you do review Edward will name a drink after you!! ! ;) **

**Much Love,**

**Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters as we all know...

**AN: **

**One word. But I doubt you'll want to hear it. "Sorry?" **

**I PROMISE to get my rear in gear (hahaha) from now on. Lifes been shitty at the moment. But thats no excuse, I know.**

**Drop me a line if you know any good betas? I'm going to need someone to clean up my work, my sisters getting tired of it!**

**Also I need an ass kicker! Someone whose gonna kick my ass into gear when I'm starting to abandon this story! Let me know!**

**So anyway, heres the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**BPOV**

"Will you two douches quit it?" Rose hissed for what seemed the hundredth time tonight. Emmett had thought of the brilliant idea to see how fast a wheelchair could go despite his now broken leg; he had opted for Jaspers help of course meaning Rose and I had spent at least two hours listening to the irritating sounds of crashing, guffawing, cursing and wheels screeching against tile. I was about to scream at them but decided to let Rose. She would have more of an effect anyway, or so I hoped. The source of her anger looked up at her impishly from the wheelchair he was in before winking and turning towards Jasper.

"One more?" He asked eagerly nodding his head towards the deserted hallway while patting his wheelchair.

"Sorry man," Jasper told him sadly "Alice will have my head if I irritate Rose more."

Emmett didn't look fazed as he snorted and rolled his eyes, "Stuff the Pixie dude! She's not here anyway, probably off complaining to nurses about how unfashionable the hospital gowns are"

"I resent that" came Alice's voice as she danced down the corridor grinning broadly despite Emmett's comment. She had disappeared minutes after we had arrived claiming that she was not spending the night in her best clubbing clothes in a crowed ER with the sick people. She was so dramatic.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her, I was past the stage of smiling. I was missing valuable time freaking out about tomorrow night; I still couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. The past two hours had been spent with screaming mentally at myself about Edward. Where were we going? What were we going to do? And what the hell was I going to wear?

She held a piece of paper up and waved it around proudly.

"It took you two hours to find a piece of paper?" Rose said snidely "Bella and I found several earlier on, see!" While thrusting our countless games of hangman in her face consisting of the words; DICK, PUSSY, DILDO, TEQUILA and WATERMELON. I swear we have problems.

"Watermelon? Nice." Alice smirked.

"Blame Bella."

"Of course."

"Hey guys! Sitting right here y'know." I told them rolling my eyes "Ali, whats on the god damn paper so we can get out of this hell hole?"

"Oh yeah, well I just stuck to Emmett's doctor's ass all night giving him the puppy eyes every five minutes, he eventually gave in and gave me a prescription and permission to leave. So lets get our rears out of here while we still can!" She said shouting over at child 1 and 2 who were speeding down the hall again.

Rose and I jumped as if our asses were on fire and high-tailed it towards the exit with Alice close on our tails.

"MOTHERFUCKER! THAT BURNS!"

"Shit" I groaned, wheeling around and weakly walking back into the ER. It was going to be a long night.

"Jasper, you idiot!"

**EPOV**

I was beyond fucking nervous about tonight, that along with the lack of sleep I had had the night before due to that insanely kiss that kept circling my head again and again and again and aga-

_I think we get the point_

Shut the hell up_**. **_Great, now I'm talking to myself. Cause thats not fucking weird or anything. Though, I was starting to sound like a teenage girl after her first kiss or some shit like that.

_Tell me about it._

I groaned, hacking my hand through my hair for the umpteenth time today while looking through my wardrobe yet again trying to find **something** to wear. Yesterday hadn't been a problem as I had just worn a classy black shirt that I always wear to work, but Bella's seen me twice in a black shirt. Shes going to start wondering if I actually wash, if I turn up again wearing another one.

Fuck.

I sighed flopping on my bed and pulling my phone out my pocket. I can't believe I'm away to call her. Emmett and Jasper will have my ass for this.

"_**Hello?" **_

"Mom?" I asked desperately throwing my arm over my eyes as if someone could actually see me. Fucking pussy.

"_**Edward! I was starting to wonder when you were going to call again! How are you? How's the club? Are you doing alright? Do you want your father and I to fly down? We don't mind Edward really. Just say the word and we'll be there, I promise!"**_

I sat up and sighing quietly "Mom! I'm fine really! I just needed to ask you something, that's all, I'm fine, the clubs fine and no I don't need to guys to fly down." Shit, I knew this was going to happen.

"_**Oh. Well what's wrong then?" **_

"I don't know what to wear?" I almost asked, afraid she'd probably laugh in my face. Well close to my face as she could get, since she really couldn't see my face right now-

_Shut up asshole._

Here we go again.

"_**Why didn't you say so! Silly boy!" **_she trilled, picking up speed again. _**"Casual? Formal? Where are you going? Oh! Are you going on a date! Aaah! Do I know her! Oh don't be ridiculous Esme! How would you know her! Where did you meet her? Is she pretty? I bet she's gorgeous Edward! You'll have to fly her up to Chicago for us to met her! We'll pay of course! What's her name? Oh, I'll have to clean up your room for her coming back with you! Maybe some blue would be nice.." **_

Great. Mom talks to herself too.

"Mom, I don't even know if its a date! We just met at the club the other night and I saw her again last night. We kissed and we're meeting there again tonight at about 7." I confessed actually blushing. I had to stop myself from checking to see what pair of frilly panties I had put on after my shower. What. A. Fucking. Girl.

"_**And you need help choosing what to wear? Aww." **_

"You know what Mom? It doesn't matter, I'll just wear another black shirt. Love you bye."

"_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you dare put down that phone! You know I was just kidding. Now what about that dark green shirt your father and I got you for your birthday? Hmm? It will go perfect with your eyes."**_

I had forgotten about that shirt. Walking into my closet, I walked all the way to the back and pushed back the countless shirts. Black of course. And there it was staring at me in the face.

"Found it, thanks Mom." I grinned, nervousness leaving immediately.

"_**Your welcome sweetie, call me tomorrow and we can talk about your date. Your fathers just came home from the hospital."**_

"Sure Mom, I love you and Dad too."

"_**Love you too Edward."**_

I was surprised while snapping my phone shut, she normally would have kept me on the phone for hours. I looked at the clock and realised why, the red numbers flashed dauntingly at me _6.30pm._

Shit!

**AN: Next time We'll see how their supposed date went!**

**Please REVIEW makes me update faster. Seriously! **


	13. PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER

Just in case you haven't noticed. I've put the rating from a "T" to a "M" since I've decided I am in fact going to include some lemons. I apologise if you don't like reading stories like these, but I feel like I want to make the story stronger and more mature.

However, I'm not entirely cruel. I will warn readers who don't like lemons and plan to put a signal as to when they start and finish.

I do however have other fics that are "T" and they won't be changing. If you feel you do not wish to continue reading "Never Love Again" then I will respect your decision no matter how much I won't like it. So please check out them stories for the "T"

Sorry again to those who will be disappointed.

Thanks a lot.

Alanah


End file.
